Adan a edhel
by Cocos
Summary: Die Schlacht um Helms Klamm ist gewonnen. Die Nachwirkungen des Kampfes greifen um sich. Eine Szene zwischen Aragorn und Legolas. (Slash). Abgeschlossen. Repost


Die Geschichte spielt zeitlich gesehen direkt nach der Schacht um Helms Klamm. Sie ist ein Einteiler und mit dem letzten Punkt abgeschlossen. Disclaimer. Keine der Figuren gehört mir, die Copyrights lieben bei Tolkien. Ich mache keinen Profit damit. Die Übersetzung des Sindarin ist unter der Geschichte zu finden.  
  
Vielen Dank für das Review eines aufmerksamen Lesers/ einer aufmerksamen Leserin, die mich auf einen Fehler gebracht hat, welcher der Geschichte einen falschen Eindruck gegeben hat. Deswegen reposte ich sie noch einmal richtig.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Es ist vorbei, Estel. Der Kampf ist vorbei."  
  
Gemeinsam standen sie auf den Ruinen von Helms Klamm. Vor dem Meer voller Leichen, welches sich ihnen angesichts der eingekehrten Ruhe offenbarte. All die tapferen Soldaten, die im Kampf um die Freiheit der Menschen gestorben waren. Menschen als auch Elben lagen dort unten, auf dem blutgetränkten Steinboden.  
  
Gemeinsam standen sie dort auf den Zinnen der Burg. Théodin, Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf und Éomer. Sie waren diejenigen, die das Massaker überlebt hatten, sie waren die strahlenden Helden inmitten eines Sees von Leichen.  
  
Doch was war der Anblick gegen das erleichterte Weinen der Frauen hinter ihnen, die nun aus ihrem sicheren Versteck in den Höhlen kamen und ihre Männer begrüßten, sie mit tränenüberströmten Gesichtern in die Arme nahmen und bitterlich klagten, als sie ihre Männer nicht unter den Lebenden und Verwundeten fanden.  
  
Eine grausame Schlacht. Doch sie hatten gesiegt.  
  
Das Adrenalin des Kampfes ebbte nach und nach ab, das Zittern der Hände setzte ein, Anzeichen des Schocks, dem sie alle unterlagen. Jeder von ihnen, ob Elb oder Mensch, konnte sich dessen nicht erwehren.  
  
Aragorn ließ das Schwert, welches er bis gerade noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, sinken, mit einem dumpfen Klang wieder zurück in die Scheide gleiten, während Legolas, sein Gefährte, seinen Bogen sicher hinter seinem Rücken verstaute. Es gab viel zu tun, auch trotz der zittrigen Beine, dem Schwanken zwischen Euphorie und Verzweiflung. Denn wer glaubte, der Krieg sei jetzt vorbei, der irrte gewaltig.  
  
Jetzt begann die letzte Schlacht, der Kampf für das Gute und um die Freiheit. Ihre Hoffnung ruhte auf Frodo und Sam, den beiden Halblingen, die auf dem Weg zum Schicksalsberg waren, um dort den Ring für die Ewigkeit zu zerstören.  
  
Alles, was sie tun konnten, war den Weg zu ebnen für diesen einen, letzten Kampf.  
  
Aragorn trat einen Schritt zurück von der Brüstung weg und wandte sich dem kleinen Platz zu, auf dem Frauen und Kinder die Verwundeten versorgten. Und mitten zwischen ihnen Éowyn, tapfere Schildmaid aus Rohan, deren Blick nun auf den Waldläufer fiel. Ihre Gesichtszüge erhellten sich bei seinem Anblick, bei dem Wissen, dass er unverwundet war.  
  
Und er lächelte zurück.  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
Der Angesprochene zuckte zurück, überrascht von der plötzlichen Hand auf seiner Schulter und blickte in die sanften, dunklen Augen seines Meldir.  
  
"Was gibt es Legolas?", erklang seine erschöpfte Stimme über dem Knistern der umliegenden Feuer, über dem Wehklagen und Jammern der Menschen und ließ den Elben lächeln.  
  
"Tolo, nîn maethor. Es gibt Wunden zu versorgen."  
  
"Du hast Recht, mein Freund", erwiderte Aragorn und seufzte leise.  
  
Legolas verstärkte den Griff um die Schulter des Menschen und führte ihn sanft in einen der vom Feuer erhellten, unversehrten Räume, wo er sacht die Tür hinter sich schloss und schließlich mit langsamen, müden und dennoch grazilen Bewegungen seine Rüstung ablegte. Als er sich umdrehte, merkte er, dass Aragorn im Begriff war, das Gleiche zu tun, jedoch mit einem Male das Gesicht schmerzerfüllt verzerrte und einen kleinen Laut des Unbehagens von sich gab.  
  
Mit einem Satz war der Elb bei ihm und half ihm dabei, das schwere Geflecht aus Eisen und Metall abzulegen und sich vorsichtig auf einen der nahestehenden Schemel niederzulassen.  
  
"Hab Dank, treuer Freund", murmelte Aragorn müde und lehnte sich zurück, während das Adrenalin des Kampfes mit einem Male vollkommen aus ihm verschwand und ihn unglaublich müde zurückließ.  
  
Schlafen. Das war die richtige Lösung. Es war zuviel gewesen. Alleine der Sturz in den Fluss hatte ihn geschwächt. Von dem gewonnenen Kampf ganz zu schweigen. Die Kraft Arwens hatte ihn verlassen, ihr Antrieb war nun nicht mehr von Nöten.  
  
Wie geht es dir?, schickte der Waldläufer einen stummen Ruf aus, von dem er wusste, dass er unbeantwortet bleiben würde.  
  
Das kalte Tuch auf seinen Lippen, seinen Wangen, seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern, seinen Schläfen, begrüßte er mit Freude und öffnete dunkle Augen voller Erschöpfung, um dem Heiler, der ihm soviel Gutes tat, Dank mitzuteilen.  
  
"Maethach alag, Aragorn, maethach alag."  
  
Ein leises Lachen entfuhr dem verletzten Krieger.  
  
"Das sagt derjenige, dessen Körper genauso überseht von Verletzungen ist wie meiner."  
  
"Habe ich je etwas anderes behauptet?"  
  
"Nein, aber man könnte vermuten, dass du mich für meine Kampfkunst rügen möchtest."  
  
Für einen Augenblick verdunkelten sich die sonst so ruhigen Augen des Elben.  
  
"Ich möchte nicht noch einen Tod zu betrauern haben, darum bin ich besorgt", erwiderte die weiche, männliche Stimme des Gefährten und fand ihren Weg in Aragorns Innerstes, wo sie sich wohltuend auf seine aufgeregte Seele legte und ihm Ruhe gab.  
  
Und wie er nun innerlich immer weiter entspannte, so schafften es Legolas Hände auch mit seinem Körper. Vorsichtig entfernten sie das schweißgetränkte Hemd von seiner Brust, entblößten sie, schafften Platz für das weiche, kühlende Tuch, welches nun Zentimeter um Zentimeter seine Schnittwunden reinigte, Prellungen linderte und Schürfungen liebkoste.  
  
Schließlich damit fertig, überprüfte der Elb die Beine seines Freundes auf Verletzungen, fand jedoch nichts. Nur an den Händen, wie er nun sah, waren die Abschürfungen und aufgeplatzten Blasen vom Schwertkampf deutlich zu sehen, so nahm er die verschmutzen, klobigen und doch sonst so feingliedrigen Hände des Mannes vor ihm in seine eigenen und reinigte sie von den Spuren des Kampfes.  
  
Es war nicht nötig, zu sprechen. Beide, sowohl Aragorn, als auch er selbst wussten, dass sie nichts sagen brauchten. Dass sie es einfach nicht konnten. Dafür war jeder von ihnen zu sehr in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken.  
  
Das Tuch tauchte ein letztes Mal in das nun hellrote Wasser, als Legolas sanft aufstand und seine Hand über die Schläfe seines Freundes gleiten ließ.  
  
"Losto si, Aragorn. Du bist zu müde, um noch über die Geschehnisse der Burg zu wachen."  
  
Die dunklen Augen des Streichers öffneten sich und er sah Legolas für einen Moment in die Spiegel seiner eigenen Seele. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und entgegnete bestimmt:  
  
"Ich kann nicht nehmen ohne zu geben, mein Freund. Ich kann dich nicht deinen eigenen Wunden überlassen, wo du meine doch versorgt hast."  
  
Damit stand er steif und ermattet auf, drückte den Elben auf den Schemel nieder und half ihm aus seinem blutverschmierten Oberteil. Auch der blonde Mann hatte Verletzungen, vorwiegend im Schulterbereich. Auch der Elb lernte die wohltuende Wirkung des kalten Wassers auf seiner Haut kennen.  
  
Und wieder bestimmte Schweigen die Kommunikation zwischen den Beiden, überließ es dem Knistern des Feuers im Kamin für alles zu sprechen, was in den vergangenen Stunden vorgefallen war.  
  
"Fertig", murmelte Aragorn schließlich, strich ein letztes Mal über den sanften, männlichen Brustkorb Legolas', um sich dann der großen Schlafstätte zuzuwenden, welche ihm nun den Komfort eines Bettes einladend zuzuflüstern schien.  
  
Doch er würde nicht alleine schlafen.  
  
Nicht heute Nacht.  
  
"Legolas....im..."  
  
"Iston, nî maethor", nahm ihm Legolas' sanfte Stimme die Entscheidung ab. "Komm nun. Es ist besser zu ruhen."  
  
Damit geleitete ihn die weiche Hand zur Schlafstätte, zog ihn hinunter und an den warmen, unsterblichen Körper des Elben, während eine weiche Wolldecke die beiden Krieger bedeckte. Und genau jetzt, genau hier zählte nur Legolas. Nicht Arwen, nicht Éowyn, nur Legolas.  
  
Sie waren Männer, zwei Krieger, die sich nach dem Kampf Trost und Stütze entgegenbrachten, Freunde, denen der enge Kontakt half, über ihre Wunden hinwegzukommen. So viele waren gestorben, um ihnen das Leben zu ermöglichen. So viele.....  
  
Aragorn vergrub sein Gesicht in Legolas' Brust und weinte. Um Boromir. Um all diejenigen, die ihre Frauen zu Witwen, ihr Kinder zu Waisen gemacht hatten.  
  
Und Legolas....Legolas drückte den stolzen und tapferen Krieger an sich, strich ihm durch das offene, unbezwungene Haar, murmelte Worte der Erleichterung, alte, rituelle Verse aus elbischen Dichtungen.  
  
Doch er weinte nicht.  
  
Arwen hatte sich auf den Weg gen Westen gemacht. Auf Geheiß Elronds war sie aufgebrochen, um sich in das Land des Vergessens aufzumachen. Und es lag an Aragorn, sie zurückzuholen. Das war die nächste, mächtige Aufgabe für den Waldläufer.  
  
Doch im Moment war es der Friede zwischen ihnen, die nicht nur körperliche Verbundenheit, die sie vereinte. Sie waren Freunde, würden es immer bleiben. Sie würden ihr Leben für einander geben, im Kampf Seite an Seite fechten, sie würden sich auf einer Ebene lieben, die weit von körperlichem Begehren lag.  
  
Adan a edhel. Das waren sie. Eine außergewöhnliche Freundschaft in einer außergewöhnlichen Zeit.  
  
Arm in Arm schliefen sie ein, der weichen, zartgelben Sonne entgegen, die in einigen Stunden aufgehen würde.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Meldir - Freund  
  
Tolo, nîn maethor - Komm, mein Kämpfer  
  
Maethach alag, Aragorn, maethach alag - Du hast ungestüm gekämpft Aragorn, sehr ungestüm (übertrag.)  
  
Losto si, Aragorn. - Schlafe jetzt, Aragorn.  
  
....im.. - ....ich..  
  
Iston, nîn maethor. - Ich weiß, mein Kämpfer.  
  
Adan a edhel. - Mensch und Elb.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Meth (Ende) 


End file.
